Eddy Doesn't Live Here Anymore
by Brit-mancer85
Summary: My own fantasy of the episode "Schmoozin'".
1. Chapter 1

Eddy Doesn't Live Here Anymore

Edina came down the stairs to the kitchen. Saffy was folding baby clothes at the table as her mother walked to the sink. Eddy picked up a coffee mug, sniffed it and decided it was clean. There was a kettle in front of her, she clinked a spoon into the empty cup and glanced around in confusion.

"What are you trying to do?"

"Make tea, sweetheart."

"For you?"

"No, for what's-his-name upstairs." Saffy gave her a smug look.

"Don't look at me like that! Yes, I've got a man upstairs, back in business, big deal!"

"Who is it?"

"It's only Pete."

"I don't know Pete."

"He was my first boy friend, alright? He was the only thing I kissed that wasn't a hand, a balloon or a mirror."

"You _still_ do that."

Suddenly Patsy appeared coming down the stairs and took a seat at the table.

"Mum's got a new boy friend!" She announced with contempt.

"Eddy?"

"Pete!"

"She's been seeing him for awhile now, didn't you know?"

"Darling, you're not going to get her to react. We went to school together, it's Pete."

"I've gotta go, babe. Don't worry about tea!" Pete shouted from atop the stairs. "Your mother isn't here, is she?"

"No my mother's not here." He sauntered down cautiously.

"Look, darling, here he is! He can walk and talk." She pointed at Saffron. "That's my daughter, don't laugh."

"Mum, stop it! Don't be so embarrassed."

Patsy disappeared upstairs. She couldn't stand seeing Eddy with anyone else. _She should be with me, _she thought. A tear ran down her cheek as she heard Edina coming up. Patsy quickly wiped it away as Eddy sat next to her on the steps.

"Pete and I are going to dinner later it you want to come."

"Nah, sweetie, you go ahead. I wouldn't want to intrude."

"You wouldn't, I just thought…" Before she could finish, Patsy stood and walked out the door. Concerned, Edina went after her but she was already gone. She sighed and returned to the kitchen to find that Pete was also leaving.

Edina relaxed on the sofa but changed her mind and headed up to her bedroom. She sat on her bed and wondered why Patsy would leave in a hurry. Without warning, it dawned her: _Pats didn't want to go because Pete would be there and it's always just the two of us. She thought he was intruding, not her._

The sheets were still wrinkled from last night's intimacy. Just the thought of it was turning her on again. She leaned back on the soft duvet and trailed her fingers up and down her stomach, each time going further and further down until she felt the hot moistness between her legs. The room still smelled like Pete although he wasn't in her thoughts this time. As she began rubbing a little faster, breathing heavily and nearing a climax, she could hear footsteps coming up the stairs and her door opening. She quickly removed her hand as she saw Patsy entering. Edina immediately started blushing hoping Pats hadn't seen.

"You're back." She said breathlessly.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I just walked out."

"It's ok, sweetie. Would you like to sit down?"

"Cheers, darling. You're not going to believe this but they've kicked me out of my flat! I need a place to stay."

"Well, you know you can stay here as long as you want."

"Thanks, Eds! I'm really glad I have you." Patsy threw her arms around Eddy's neck in a tight embrace. Edina gasped in surprise and wrapped her arms around Patsy's waist, savoring the scent of her perfume. She glanced at her watch: 6:30pm. Although she needed to get ready, she couldn't bear leaving Patsy's arms.

"Pats, I have to get ready for dinner."

"Oh, you're still going to that?"

"Of course, sweetie. You can still come if you want."

"Thanks anyway, babe. I think I'll settle in here."

The doorbell rang an hour later and Edina left. Patsy remained on the sofa watching TV and sipping champagne. She eventually fell asleep. A little after midnight she was awakened by the front door opening. She got up and walked into the hall and saw them kiss good night. To her surprise, it was just a quick peck. Edina closed the door and was startled to see Patsy standing there.

"How did it go?"

"He asked me to marry him." Patsy's heart sank while she assumed the worst: that Eddy said yes.

"What did you say?"

"I told him I wasn't ready to get married again, if at all. I tried to let him down gently and I think he understood."

"I thought you really like him though."

"I do, sweetie, but sometimes I just like being on my own. He said we can still be friends."

They both walked up to the bedroom. Having changed into sleepwear, they climbed in bed. Edina rolled onto her side to face Patsy.

"Will you still be here in the morning?"

"Of course, why do you ask?"

"I just didn't want to wake up alone."

"I'll always be here, babe."

"Thanks Pats, I really appreciate it." Eddy reached over and stroked Patsy's face.

"This may sound odd but… would you hold me?" You don't have to if you don't want to."

"No, it's ok. Come here." Edina moved into Patsy's open arms and she felt them close around her. For once, she felt safe as she wished Patsy goodnight and closed her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning the sun streamed through but they were too knackered to notice. The first one to wake up was Eddy. She was still cuddled with Patsy and she turned to watch her sleep, memorizing her face.

Without disturbing Patsy, Eddy crawled out of bed and toward the bathroom to take a shower. As she waited for the water to warm up, she undressed but caught sight of herself in the mirror. She stared for a few seconds and shuddered in disgust. When the temperature was to her liking she stepped inside and was enveloped by steam. Standing under the running water, Edina watched it flow down her arms in a river of ribbons, spilling off her breasts. She noticed her nipples were hard so she let the water fall on them, making them harder. Closing her eyes and leaning her head back, she imagined making love with Patsy. She sighed as she felt butterflies in her stomach and her heart beating in her womb.

A knocking on the shower door brought her out of her reverie. It was Patsy. Edina felt her face flush even under the hot water.

"Morning darling. Did you sleep well?"

"Actually I did." That was something coming from Patsy since she rarely slept through the night. "Do you have anything planned today, Eds?"

"Not really, it's Saturday. Did you have anything in mind?"

"Maybe some shopping and then dinner somewhere." Edina was coming out of the shower and Patsy couldn't help but look at her naked body beaded with water droplets.

"Sound's fabulous. What shops were you thinking of?"

"Just...umm... where ever you want to go, sweetie." Patsy's gaze remained on Eddy as she dried herself off and got dressed. She never realized how beautiful she was until now. Her body wasn't exactly glamorous but it was still sexy.

"What if we skip shopping and just go for dinner?"

"It's not even lunch time. What are we going to do till then?"

"What are you thinking of?"

"Oh, I guess we'll go shopping then." Eddy grabbed her bag and headed downstairs with Patsy right behind her.

After a lovely afternoon of shopping- even though they didn't buy anything- and a nice dinner at an Italian restaurant, the decided to take a stroll through the park. They saw a nearby bench and needed a breather. The sun had set a couple hours ago so Edina looked up at the stars. She couldn't think of anyone she'd rather be sharing this moment with. Eddy felt Patsy's hand brush against hers and it lingered a little longer than intended. Edina felt herself blush and turned to her best friend.

"Pats, there's something I want to ask you. It might sound weird but... can I kiss you?" Without waiting for an answer, she cupped Patsy's face and brought their lips together gently. Lips parted and tongues met; Edina felt the butterflies again. Thankfully she was seated because surely she would have collapsed. After a few seconds they stopped and looked into each other's eyes.

"I think I love you, Eddy. I can't stop thinking about you and not just because we're together all the time. I'd really like to give us a go."

"I should tell you something, Pats... that's why I turned down Pete's proposal."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I couldn't stop thinking about you either." Suddenly a chill ran up Edina's spine and she began shivering.

"Let's go home, Eddy." They stood and began walking back to Holland Park. Patsy was holding Eddy and rubbing her back in an attempt to keep her warm. Edina put her arm around Patsy's waist and her trembling subsided. Soon they were back at the flat and retreated inside its heated interior. Eddy leaned on the door and Patsy stood in front of her, giving Edina longing glances. Eddy stepped toward her slowly and brought her in for another kiss, though more passionate this time. Patsy pushed Eddy back up against the door while she slipped off Patsy's jacket.

"Let's take this upstairs, sweetie." Edina suggested, breathing heavily. Patsy grabbed Eddy's hand and led the way to the bedroom. They entered and closed the door, being covered in darkness. Patsy took out her lighter and lit a couple candles. Standing near the bed, Eddy began unbuttoning her blouse.

"I'm supposed to do that, darling." Patsy walked over and picked up where Eddy left off. Shirtless, Edina covered her bare flesh in embarrassment. Patsy took her hands and led her to the mirror.

"Look at yourself, Eds. You are beautiful." Patsy ran her hands up and down Edina's arms, coming back up and cupped her breasts. Eddy unbuttoned her jeans and could feel Patsy's hands slide down her stomach and under her knickers to the hot, wet mound between her thighs.

"Wait, I don't think I can do this, Pats."

"What's wrong?"

"I just don't feel like it tonight. Maybe tomorrow, okay?" Patsy sighed and withdrew her hand.

"Whatever you want, babe. You wanna go to bed then?" She looked over to the bed where Edina was already passed out. "Brilliant." She signed and snuggled next to her friend and fell asleep. 


	3. Chapter 3

When Edina woke up she was alone. There was a note on the pillow next to her:

_Eds,_

_Good morning and sorry I wasn't here when you woke up. There was something I had to do but I'll be back before lunch and we can go out somewhere._

_Pats_

Eddy crumpled it up, threw it on the floor and glanced at the clock: 9:41am. Patsy probably wouldn't be back for another two hours at least. Edina decided to try and go back to sleep. She finally did a half hour later and slept for another couple hours. Patsy was sitting next to her as she opened her eyes.

"Pat, where did you go?"

"Didn't you get my note?" Patsy noticed the ball of paper on the floor.

"It didn't say anything about what location. Where were you?"

"I had to do something for work."

"But it's Sunday, Pats! Who the bloody hell works on a Sunday?"

"I know it's not a work day but Magda said it was an emergency. Actually they're thinking of closing down the magazine."

"Oh, darling, that's terrible! I'm really sorry. If they do I'll see about getting you a job in my office."

"Thanks anyway, Eds. I'm sure everything will be fine. So where would you like to go for lunch?"

"I was thinking of staying home today." Edina sat up and gave Patsy a kiss on the cheek.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Very well… until I woke up alone." She gave her a mocking glance accompanied by a sly smirk.

"I said I was sorry. How can I make it up to you?"

Maybe we could pick up where we left off last night." Eddy trailed her index finger along her lover's bottom lip. Patsy grabbed her wrist and inserted the digit into her mouth and sucked it gently. Edina closed her eyes to better intensify the feeling of heat both on her finger and the burning sensation between her legs.

"Why don't we move this to the pool?" Eddy suggested and made her way to the bathroom though her pajama bottoms got in the way and she fell in the water. When she stood up, Patsy could see her sensual curves and felt her face become hot. Edina lifted off her shirt and dropped it next to her. She glared at Patsy lustfully as she ran her hands up her stomach and rested them on her breasts. Patsy took that as her cue and went to her tantalizing mistress, stripping off her shirt as well.

As they stood facing each other, lightly caressing the other's skin, Edina unhooked Patsy's bra and tossed it aside. She trailed her finger between her partner's subtle breasts and down her stomach until she reached the waistband of her skirt. Unzipping it, it fell into the water of its own accord. Not surprisingly, Eddy noticed Patsy wasn't wearing knickers, what was surprising though was that Patsy shaved.

Oh! Don't you ever get cold, darling?" Edina parted the flesh with trembling fingers and brushed Patsy clit which made her shudder from Eddy's chilled extremities. Patsy spread her legs a little more and Edina rubbed a little faster until Pats was panting.

"Please, Eds, fuck me." She whispered, gasping when Eddy inserted a finger, then a second. Patsy's nether regions were on fire and Ed picked up the pace. She moaned louder and louder as Edina moved faster until… complete silence as she came, almost collapsing.

"Cheers, Eds, thanks a lot. Now it your turn - why don't we sit down though." Before they did, Eddy undressed fully but covered her privates with her hands.

"I told you not to do that, you're beautiful." Edina smiled and moved her hands away. They sat with their backs rested on the far wall of the pool. Patsy ran her hand up Eddy's thigh as she leaned in and whispered, "I wanna make your legs shake." Edina blushed as Patsy's hand reached her fanny which was already slick with desire. As Patsy massaged her clit, her silent sigh became a pleasurable scream. She bit her lip and clenched her eyes shut, resisting the urge to cum too soon.

"Mmm, please don't make me wait any longer." She grasped Patsy's hand and moved it down until it was just outside her hot, wet entrance before thrusting two fingers inside. Eddy let go pf Patsy's hand to grab the blonde's shoulders and held her close. The momentum between Edina's legs was picking up and she could feel the impending orgasm. Patsy felt Eddy's muscles tightening around her fingers and she continued to please her companion. Suddenly Edina came, her entire body convulsing and she was biting her lip so hard she could taste blood.

"Oh my god, Pats, no man has ever made me orgasm like that!"

"You were pretty wonderful as well."

"I think we need a drink now - as soon as I get the feeling back in my legs."

"Eddy, there's something I have to tell you: I lied this morning about where I was. I wasn't at the office, the magazine isn't closing. I was actually out buying something for you. I'll show you in a minute but I have to ask something first… Edina Monsoon, will you marry me?"


End file.
